


Lonely Mornings

by starrywolf101



Series: Depressing OneShots [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackhat is Depressed, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Depression, Feels, Flug is Dead, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Now I'm Depressed, One Shot, Tears, Why Did I Write This?, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Blackhat keeps waking up from nightmares to a living nightmare. He and the other two residents of the mansion are trapped within a vicious circle of madness all since that fateful day. The day where Dr. Flug Slys died in a tragic accident.





	Lonely Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissatisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297652) by [Clovermun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovermun/pseuds/Clovermun). 



_“S-sir, please! Help me, I don't want to die!” Flug sobbed, he was trapped under debris and currently impaled through the abdomen with part of the plane’s wing. Blackhat tried his best to pull his scientist out, but he just wasn't strong enough._

_“Y-you said you'd al-*hic*-ways protect me!” Flug choked, his voice becoming much more hoarse. Blood coated everything, it was all Blackhat could see. It coated the doctor's clothes, the ground, and debris… himself._

_Just red… the eldritch grabbed a hold of Flug’s hand, “You better not fucking die on me,” he ordered. The smaller hand lost all grip and grew limp within the clawed hand of Blackhat. The demon just sat there and cradled Flug's head in his arms._

 

Blackhat shot straight up in bed, fresh tears trailing down his face. His breath uneven and shaky. The eldritch recollected his thoughts, “Just a dream” he reassured himself. Once Blackhat was calm enough, he got up from the bed and stretched, “I need a coffee.”

The demon left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Inside was 5.0.5 sulking, but Blackhat didn't care enough to insult the bear. The accident had taken a toll on all of them.  On closer observation of 5.0.5, the flower attached to its head was almost wilted. Blackhat took some pity and stretched out a clawed hand to pet the blue creature.

Unlike the normal reaction of hugging, 5.0.5 barely noticed the affection. The eldritch moved towards the coffee pot and put together an extra bitter black coffee.  This had been the only thing to help the demon stay awake during the day. Once the coffee was made, Blackhat took the whole pot and drank out of it.

He gave a glance at 5.0.5 once more before walking off to his office with the pot in his grasp. On the way, he passed Demencia who was having another conversation with herself. The girl seemed to live up to her name now, Demencia could barely remember anything or anybody. In fact, most of the time she didn't know her own name.

Blackhat entered the office and took a seat at the desk. There was so much paperwork. His eyes were so heavy, despite just waking up and drinking some strong ass coffee. The eldritch lasted a few moments before passing out on the desk. He was immediately launched into another dream, no nightmare...

 

_Blackhat found himself within an empty, pitch black void. Behind him, a familiar voice began to speak. “Why didn't you save me, sir… you let me die, you let me suffer.” Flug spoke, no emotion behind his words at all._

_“N-no, Flug, you don't understand!” The eldritch tried to argue as he turned around to face the scientist. There was a huge dark crimson stain on Flug's middle, dripping down the shirt. “Nobody cared for me, bet you’re all just rejoicing for my death…”_

_The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol, then he slowly raised it to his head. Blackhat’s eyes widened, “Flug don-” BANG. The man fell to his knees, bag pulled up enough to reveal a wicked smile._

 

“NO!” the eldritch screamed, he had woken up to another nightmare. His heart was beating a million times a minute. It wasn’t long until Blackhat was snapped back to reality. Tears began to flood down his cheeks, a whimper protruding from his throat.

Blackhat sluggishly stood up from the desk and gave a stretch, then he snapped his fingers. Instantly the scenery changed from the office to the backyard where a single large tree lived. It was a willow tree, leaves gently swaying in the wind.

There was a tombstone resting in the shade of the tree with the inscription “Here lies Flug Slys; He may have been a villain, but he had a heart of gold. He will be missed” Surrounding the stone marker were colorful flowers, each one hand planted and cared for by 5.0.5.

Well, until a few months ago, now the flowers don’t need tending too. In front of the grave itself lay a pair of goggles with a crack through the left lens. They were the last pair Flug wore before…

The demon knelt down in the soft flowers and grass and put a hand on top of the chilly stone. He spoke a prayer in some strange language and gave a weak smile. “Why did you leave me? You left me, you left all of us in this… torturous world. Don’t you know I love you?”

-

The eldritch wept over the cold stone for what felt like an eternity. Even though he thought he was alone, there was still a presence observing from afar. It carried a warm glow that made all the plants glow just a bit brighter, it carried happy memories.

A breeze passed over the garden, shaking the leaves of the very old willow tree. A wind that seemed to almost whisper an “I love you too”


End file.
